


Amestris: Investigation

by Tyger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Gen, nobodies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger





	Amestris: Investigation

_Investigate_ , said the mission, and so here Roxas was, investigating.  Though it was more than a little strange, for a room so full of somebodies to be in the required area.

Even so, investigate he did, the tables and the long bar and the bottles in all shapes and colours, at the back of the bar.  And he listened, too, not that somebodies seemed to say anything interesting anyway.  Just because it seemed boring didn't mean he didn't have to report it.

He'd never been taught how to shadow-walk, but he'd watched Axel, and Xion, and everyone else do it enough times he at least had a bit of an idea, and it must have worked _somewhat_ , because none of the sombodies seemed to notice him, even when he was close enough he could reach out and touch, if he wanted to.

At least, no somebody did until he went to examine the back of the room, anyway.  It was less crowded, which was less confronting, but it was darker, too.  Roxas didn't know why, but he avoided the dark when he could.  It didn't make any sense, but most things didn't make any sense, to him.

There was a somebody sitting there, though, at a large table, though he was by himself.  He had the same clothes on as most of the somebodies, but his glass was a different shape, and the liquid didn't have bubbles in it.  _His_ eyes looked right at Roxas, and that was strange enough he thought he should probably investigate it.

As he got closer, he saw that it wasn't just the shadows; the somebody _did_ have hair the same colour as Xion's - but strangely enough, the air around him was dry and warm in the same way the air around Axel was.  That was strange; there didn't seem to be much magic in this world.  Still, the somebody just looked at him, so Roxas figured he was about done.

When he was about to turn away, though, the somebody said, "Is there something you want?"

Roxas thought about it, for a long moment.  "Yes," he said.

The somebody just looked at him, the same way that Axel always did when he'd said something that didn't quite make sense yet.

"A heart," he elaborated.  "For Axel and Xion and everybody, too.  To have ice-cream, the three of us together.  And... maybe to know who I was, too.  Why the keyblade chose me.  But mainly ice-cream, and hearts."  It's a lot of words, for him, particularly to a somebody, a _stranger_.  Who was still looking at him oddly.  Roxas figured he should probably leave before the somebody asks something else, even though a voice in the back of his head that sounds a lot like Axel told him he's wrecking the conversation, and that's _bad_.  But missions weren't for conversations, except for when Axel's on them too, so Roxas gave the somebody a slight nod, and managed to slip out the door.


End file.
